


Strawberries and Black Diamonds

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco arrives back in his rooms at Hogwarts to a surprise.





	Strawberries and Black Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



> Erin_Riwen, I hope you like what I came up with from your prompts. They were fun to work with! Thank you again to my wonderful beta!

Wind whistled loudly through the halls of Hogwarts. Draco ducked his head automatically, as though the snow being driven against the windows could reach him through the walls. Wrapping his robes tighter around himself, he lengthened his strides, hoping to reach his rooms before anyone could stop him.

This winter had been one of the worst they had had to endure since he had become the History of Magic professor seven years previously. Snowstorms had battered the castle, covering the grounds in drifts well above Draco’s head. Quidditch had been cancelled altogether, as the danger to the students had been deemed too great when the only reward was some points towards the House Cup. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face at the indignation that had caused, not just from the students, but one particular professor as well.

“You took your time.”

Draco’s smile widened as he pushed the door to his private rooms open. Warmth – both physical and metaphorical – washed over him when he caught sight of Harry kneeling in front of the fireplace.

“A couple of first-years had questions.” He shed his robes and hung them on the rack by the door before turning back to face Harry. “Do you need a hand?”

Harry’s responding smile sent another shot of warmth through him. “The fire’s started, I’ve nicked some strawberries from the kitchen to go with that rosé you like, and none of _my_ students will be bothering us with questions.” When Draco rolled his eyes, Harry grinned. “I’d say I’m good.”

Taking a few more steps into the room, Draco shot Harry a _look_. “None of your students will be bothering us, Potter, because all _your_ classes have been cancelled.”

“Oh, come on! That’s not fair.” Harry pushed himself to his feet, a wide smile still on his face. “I can’t teach the kids to fly in this weather!”

Stepping up into the circle of warm light cast by the fire, Draco hummed. Instead of immediately responding verbally, he ran a finger up Harry’s shirt, following the buttons. Harry’s eyes watched its progress until Draco reached his chin. Putting a little pressure beneath Harry’s chin, he tilted it up until their eyes met.

“I don’t want to be discussing the children right at this point in the night.”

Harry’s smile had faded as Draco moved. Instead, his lips were parted, and his tongue flicked out to wet them, causing a smile to break on Draco’s face again. Staring into Harry’s eyes, Draco was gratified to see a flash of desire just before he leant in to brush their lips together.

The heat of the fire spread over him as his eyes slid closed. The kiss wasn’t harsh, or passionate, or anything even close, but it was enough. Harry practically melted against him, his arms coming up around Draco’s shoulders to play with some of the loose strands of his hair. Sliding his hands beneath the bottom of Harry’s shirt, Draco hummed in pleasure as Harry pressed even closer.

“I like this topic much better,” Harry whispered when they finally broke apart, his voice a little hoarse.

“I should think so.”

Draco smiled again when he felt Harry’s fingers on the strip of leather that bound his hair back. Harry’s fascination with his hair was a constant source of amusement for Draco, especially considering the teasing he had gone through when it had been in those awkward in-between stages. Shaking his head, he allowed the strands to brush against Harry’s fingers as he leant in for another kiss.

“Come on,” Harry murmured a few seconds later, stepping back. “I didn’t steal those strawberries for nothing.”

“I highly doubt you had to steal _anything_ from that kitchen, even when you were a student,” Draco responded, but he let him go.

Watching as Harry made his way over to the small cooler they kept in the corner of the room, Draco allowed himself to relax. Unbuttoning his cuffs and the first few buttons of his shirt, he fell back into the corner seat of the lounge by the fire. He stretched one leg along the length of the lounge to rest his foot on the armrest and settled back into the cushions.

“Just because the house-elves liked me? There’s something to be said about being nice to people, you know.” Harry paused as he came back into the living room, taking in the sight of Draco before him. “Comfortable?”

Draco chose to ignore the amused and slightly disbelieving tone to Harry’s voice. “I am rather, thank you.” He accepted the flute of champagne Harry handed him before sitting up to allow Harry to slide in behind him. “This is better, though.”

Harry’s responding laugh vibrated through Draco’s chest. Settling in, Harry draped the hand not holding his own glass across Draco’s body, holding him securely. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Draco enjoying the warmth of the fire and the security of having Harry draped around him. When a strawberry hovered into his line of sight, he smiled.

“No chocolate dipping sauce?”

The arm over his abdomen tightened briefly, jerking upward before settling him back down. The movement caused the air to rush out of his lungs, showing Harry’s annoyance without words.

“Ungrateful shit.”

Unable to help it, Draco laughed. Following the strawberry as Harry tried to remove it, he bit into it, his lips brushing against Harry’s fingers. He could feel Harry tense beneath him, the muscles of his stomach tightening as he drew in a sharp breath. Washing the bite down with a sip of his champagne, Draco tilted his head back against Harry’s chest and opened his mouth, requesting more.

“Draco…”

There was no protest to Harry’s voice. In fact, Draco knew that he had heard that tone to Harry’s voice before. Rough and laden with a decent amount of desire, it had always heralded good things in the past. A second later, the next strawberry grazed Draco’s bottom lip. He made absolutely certain to brush his lips against Harry’s fingers again, earning himself another sharply drawn in breath.

“Tease.”

Draco chuckled. “You like it.”

“Mmm.” Harry shifted, bending so he could press his lips to Draco’s hair. “You know I love it.”

The arm across Draco’s body tightened again, although this was much gentler than the last time. The tone to Harry’s voice and the embrace seemed to subtly shift the mood in the room. A strange kind of tension crept up Draco’s spine, causing him to roll his shoulders. Sliding his free hand up and along Harry’s forearm caused it to tighten around him again.

“Harry?”

“I have something to ask you.”

Nerves shot through Draco, tingling out until his fingers flexed automatically in an attempt to alleviate the sensation. “What?” When Harry’s only response was to shift beneath him again, Draco attempted to sit up. “Harry?”

“Shh, stay there. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Draco pressed his lips together. “Easy for you to say.”

When Harry’s lips landed on his hair again, Draco sighed. Harry stopped moving a couple of seconds later, settling back down on the lounge. The fingers of the hand draped over Draco’s chest began to trace a small pattern as the arm tightened once again, holding Draco to Harry’s chest securely.

“I love you, Draco.”

The words were murmured into Draco’s hair. Soft and warm, they usually would have sent jolts of pleasure through him, but this time they only increased his nerves.

“You’re worrying me, Harry.”

Harry huffed a quiet, amused noise into Draco’s hair. “Sorry. I’m not trying to.” Draco heard the sound of Harry’s champagne glass being placed down before Harry’s other hand joined his first in wrapping around Draco’s body. “Just the opposite, actually.”

“Harry–”

Draco cut himself off as he wrapped his arms over Harry’s and tried to lace their fingers together. The hand that had been holding Harry’s drink was clenched, a small box held in his fingers. Draco swallowed as nerves drifted through him for a completely different reason.

“Harry?”

His voice was barely above a whisper. His heart thudded in his chest so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry could feel it. Being unable to see Harry’s face was frustrating, but he knew that, with the hold Harry had on him, he wouldn’t be allowed to turn to face him.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry repeated, his voice much deeper than usual. “You… You’re beautiful, and frustrating, and loyal, and stubborn, and kind. You challenge me in ways I didn’t know I needed to be challenged. You make me a better man by simply existing.” The hand moved, flicking the lid of the box open. “Marry me.”

The light from the fire caught on a white gold band. Two parallel grooves were cut around the band, encircling a row of three black diamonds just off-centre at the top of the ring. Draco’s heart seemed to stop in his chest.

“I…”

They had been together for six years. They had never really discussed marriage before; not seriously, anyway. It had been so long that Draco had just assumed that Harry didn’t want to marry. The firelight glinted off the ring as Harry shifted a little.

“You’re killing me, Draco.”

The level of nerves clear in Harry’s voice seemed to jolt Draco’s mind into starting again. “Yes.”

“What?”

“ _Yes_ , Potter.” There was laughter to Draco’s voice, mixed in with a great deal of surprise. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Harry’s breath whooshed out all at once. “Jesus, Draco. If you do that to me again…”

“Just how many times were you planning on proposing?”

Harry placed a soft kiss just behind Draco’s ear as he slid the ring onto his finger. “As many times as it took.”


End file.
